


7 out of 365

by Clockeater890



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockeater890/pseuds/Clockeater890
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>China goes to Russia for a visit for a week. As happy as he is, Russia can't help but be saddened by the passing of each day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 out of 365

7 / 3 6 5

Monday is golden specks and childish scribbles.

_Let's shed our perfected exteriors._

1/7- lemon chiffon.

Russia waits the whole day at airport, starting very early in the morning, even though he knows exactly when China's plane is coming (late afternoon). He anxiously looks for China amongst the crowds, convinced that little China will get lost. He is pleasantly surprised when China appears at his elbows looking half amused, half exasperated.

When he arrives, he brings patches of sunlight with him. Russia has waited so long for this visit; China swears he's like a little (well, actually large, China corrects) puppy bounding around, hardly knowing what to do with himself.

Russia restrains himself until China has unpacked before jumping and smothering him on the bed. A flurry of light kisses is exchanged just as the snow arrives.

Their kisses are tinged with vodka.

_(You have six days left.)_

Tuesday is fluffy scarves and well-worn gloves.

_A day of peace, a carefree day is best spent like this._

2/7- old lace.

Snow crunches underneath their boots. China cups a drifting snowflake. They are no different from the children when they make a family of snowmen. Russia proudly dubs the two tallest ones 'Ivan' and 'Yao.' China throws a fit when he's not allowed to be the tallest snowman.

When the falling snow gets heavier, they run and take refuge inside a small café. People give the couple odd and disapproving looks, but they don't take notice- the other people don't exist. China ties a giant bow on Russia's neck with Russia's long scarf and wipes the snow off the pale blond hair.

They slurp their hot chocolate and Russia steals a kiss. The kiss is laughable- sloppy, wet and chocolaty, almost missing China's mouth. The darkening of China's rosy cheeks is beautiful, Russia thinks, twining China's hair around a gloved finger and resting his face on the palm of his other hand.

There is no need for vodka today.

_(You have five days left.)_

Wednesday is sleek chrome and drab suits.

_I could construct a city out of the paperwork that you brought._

3/7- charcoal.

The price of his visit- China works diligently at it. Russia's failed attempts at distracting China frustrate him. He pointedly ignores the stack of paperwork that's piling up on his desk.

The vodka looks tempting today: Hello, Russia hears it call to him, come drink.

But China would get mad.

Outside, it is overcast and it is grey, grey, grey everywhere.

Russia bangs his head lightly against the windowpane.

The lure of vodka is stronger.

Russia opts to attack China, pinning him against the desk. China splutters, his face bright crimson as the Russian bear devours him. The paperwork flutters to the floor, creating a huge mess and China is no longer resisting.

In the corner, the vodka sulks.

_(You have four days left.)_

Thursday is shuffling papers and dry coughs.

_There's a masquerade today, you must put your carefully constructed mask back on._

4/7- myrtle.

Russia pouts because he doesn't get to sit next to China and he has to host the conference and he really couldn't care less.

His annoyance grows when he watches Korea grope China and drag him over to the other Asians and a smile lights up China's face. And don't they know (they should know, damn them) that China is his and China isn't theirs to touch. It's not fair that they can make China smile so easily.

And his annoyance grows more when Russia realizes he wish he could interact as easily as China does, at how China can make other people smile so easily. (He could make Belarus smile, but that would lead to things he wants no part of, and when the Baltics smile, it is forced and fake).

He wants China's smile for himself.

It's only when Germany prods him that Russia calls the conference back to order.

_(You have three days left.)_

Friday is glittering stardust and frail bones.

_If you were my puppet, and I your puppeteer, would you dance for me?_

5/7- satin sheen.

He offers China a drink.

He's surprised when China takes it.

It was really only supposed to be a joke.

Russia knows it's a mistake to let China drink, but he doesn't stop him. And he's right because China's a mess. He whines and complains and flings things at Russia, and Russia just smiles and tries to save his furniture from being destroyed.

After a while, China calms down and gets sleepy and plops himself down in Russia's lap, curling up like a kitten would. Russia slowly moves his fingers through China's silky hair. Normally after seeing his siblings China is fine, but occasionally there are times like these. Only occasionally, he will agree to drink. Russia should probably stop him, but China really is a stubborn old man.

And he won't admit it, but Russia's never been able to control China.

So instead he lets China do what he wants without trying to stop him, and later comforts him. He moves them closer to the window so Russia can stare at the brief patches of starry night sky through the clouds and China pretends to look too.

They both don't look back to see what damage China has caused to the room.

China curls closer, looping his arms around Russia's neck. He stares at Russia expectantly, still not voicing what he wants. But Russia understands and gives him what he wants.

They've never been able to comfort each other fully, never been able to completely understand each other.

Still, no one else understands them better.

_(You have two days left.)_

Saturday is joyful laughter and make-believe games

_Let's pretend to be the couple we are not._

6/7- alizarin crimson.

Originally the plan was to take China to the Tchaikovsky Concert Hall, but instead they end up strolling down Arbat Street. Russia explains a bit of its history to an interested China. He talks of how Ivan the Terrible's bodyguards were stationed here and people like Pushkin and the Tolstoys once called it their home.

Slyly, China adds that people have said that a good way to experience Arbat Street would be to have a beautiful Russian lady on your arm. He flicks his eyes over Russia, shrugs and decides that he'll just have to make do with Russia.

China laughs at the look on Russia's face and drags him over to one of the street vendors to have their portrait drawn. They bicker over who gets to pay and China wins. Then Russia buys China a few matryoshka dolls and they're even.

They get their fill of music, listening to the street performers: the violinists, the flutists. Russia smiles as he watches the puppets dance to the music.

And in all this time, they don't end up going to the Concert Hall. They go for dinner, then end up back at Russia's home. China still laughs and smiles as he unbuttons Russia's shirt and pulls him down for a kiss.

_(You have one day left.)_

Sunday is outstretched wings and heavy parcels.

_If you were a bird, I would lock you in my cage._

7/7- periwinkle.

China lets out a long sigh and tries again to pry Russia off of him. Russia only whimpers and hugs him closer.

What a sight they must make, but Russia feels no shame. He doesn't want China to leave; he'll be so lonely when he's gone. Russia whimpers pitifully when China jabs him with his sharp elbow. He knows China has to leave; both their bosses will be angry if Russia keeps China here.

He's only been here for a week. Russia frowns bitterly before letting China go. He forces China to make many promises both of them know they can't keep. China agrees to them anyways because what's the harm in it? He ruffles Russia's hair like he's a little boy and places a light kiss on his forehead. When he tries to leave, Russia grips China's wrist and they're back to the same problem.

China scolds Russia for being so dramatic, rolling his eyes. After all, it's not like they'll never see each other again. There's always meetings, summits, conferences, in fact there's another conference in two weeks time.

They just won't get to spend time like this again, at least not for a while.

When the last calls for China's flight are announced, Russia reluctantly lets go and waves bye to China. He doesn't stay to watch China's plane leave.

He retreats home and glances at the paperwork on his desk. His home feels empty, far too silent.

There will be a need for vodka tonight.

_(You have 0 days left.)_


End file.
